harrypotterfandomcom-20200223-history
Amos Diggory
Hagrid tells Harry that he hopes he wins the Triwizard Tournament as "It’d show ’em all . . . yeh don’ have ter be pureblood ter do it." implying that Cedric is a pure-blood, making his parents either pure-bloods or half-bloods in turn. As well as this, Amos couldn't pronounce "policemen" correctly, making it unlikely he grew up among Muggles. He cannot be Muggle-born due to a "Diggory" being Minister and Nobby Leech being the first Muggle-born Minister. The Diggory Minister preceded Nobby. |nationality=British |marital=Married |alias= |title= |hidep= |species=Human |gender=Male |height=Tall |hair=Brown |eyes= |skin=Ruddy |hidef= |family=*Mrs Diggory (wife) *Cedric Diggory (son) † |hidem= |animagus= |boggart=Lord Voldemort |wand= |patronus=Non-corporeal |hidea= |job= Employee of the Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures |loyalty=*British Ministry of Magic **Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures *Diggory family *Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry }} Amos Diggory was a British wizard who worked for the Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures in the British Ministry of Magic. He and his wife lost their son Cedric in June of 1995, when he was murdered by Peter Pettigrew on Lord Voldemort's orders. After the events of the Second Wizarding War, Amos still had not made peace with the death of his son. In 2020, he sought a meeting with Harry Potter, in the hopes of saving his deceased son via a new time-turner that was discovered. Biography Early life Amos was born into the wizarding Diggory family and was the only child of his parents. He presumably attended Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardy in his youth, where he would have received his magical education. He ended up working in the Ministry of Magic and by the 1980s he worked for the Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures. Venture to Hogwarts At some point between 1984 and 1988, Amos came to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry to celebrate Rubeus Hagrid's birthday. Shortly before the celebration, he allowed a student to choose between a fire crab, a Murtlap and a Porlock as a birthday present for Hagrid. The Triwizard Tournament Quidditch World Cup]] The Diggory family lived either in or near to the village of Ottery St Catchpole, near the Weasley and Fawcett families. In 1994, Amos and his family attended the Quidditch World Cup. After a Death Eater riot broke out, a team of witches and wizards, including Amos, found the house-elf Winky lying beneath the Dark Mark and questioned her about what happened. He performed Prior Incantato on the wand of Harry Potter to deduce who had used the Morsmordre spell. Later, he asked Arthur Weasley to help Alastor Moody out of trouble; unbeknownst to him, this was the day Moody was kidnapped by Barty Crouch Jr. Amos simply thought it was another false alarm from the paranoid Moody and wanted to ensure that the former Auror's new job at Hogwarts would not be jeopardised. That same year, Amos's son Cedric was selected as Hogwarts' champion in the Triwizard Tournament, something for which Amos was extremely proud. However, Harry Potter's name also came out of the Goblet of Fire. Many people erroneously believed that Harry intentionally tried to cheat Cedric and Hufflepuff house out of their deserved glory, as he was too young to be selected and received the most publicity. Amos was openly rude to Harry before the tournament's Third Task. This infuriated Molly Weasley, with whom Amos almost had a public confrontation, but his wife restrained him. Harry and Cedric considered themselves to be equally winners at the end of the tournament, thus they both touched the Triwizard Cup, unwittingly taking a Portkey as part of the trap Lord Voldemort set for Harry. Voldemort ordered his servant Peter Pettigrew to kill Cedric, but his spirit asked Harry to return his corpse to Amos. Harry managed to escape the graveyard and obey Cedric's request, returning him to his devastated parents (Amos openly sobbed later while Harry explained what happened). Amos thanked Harry for returning Cedric's body, and assured him that they did not blame Harry for his death. Harry tried to give them the prize money that came with winning the tournament, but they refused it. Second Wizarding War Amos subsequently had little to do in the Second Wizarding War waged by the Order of the Phoenix against Lord Voldemort; his son was ultimately avenged when Voldemort was defeated. Life at St Oswald's Home for Old Witches and Wizards Delphini's deception By 2020, Amos was living at St Oswald’s Home for Old Witches and Wizards. One of his carers was Delphini, who affectionately called him uncle. One day, Amos heard about how Harry Potter may have found a time-turner. He decided to schedule a meeting with him. However, each meeting kept getting changed to a later date at the last minute. Several months later, Amos decided to visit Harry at his home in the middle of the night. Delphini helped Amos and he apprehended Harry when he returned home. Amos begged Harry to use the time-turner to go back in time and save Cedric. Harry politely declined, stating he couldn’t meddle with time. Amos thought Harry was partly responsible for Cedric's death, because Voldemort never wanted Cedric. He was devastated to hear that Voldemort considered Cedric to be “the spare”. Harry lied to Amos and told him the story about a new time-turner was untrue. Amos thought Harry to be cold. Unbeknownst to Amos, the conversation was overheard by Albus Potter. Albus decided to visit him and tell him he and his friend Scorpius Malfoy would be happy to go back in time and save Cedric. Amos did not take them seriously at first considering they were only children, but he was convinced they could when Delphi persuaded him and made him see even children could change the future by reminding him of the great things that happened in the Second Wizarding War. Discovering the truth The plan to save Cedric inevitably changed the future, but not to the better one Amos had hoped for. It is unknown what happened to him in the changed timelines, but they were eventually undone. This left Amos without a son again. It is not known how he felt after this, but he still lamented about Cedric and would have no choice but to accept Cedric was gone. Amos is later visited by Harry and Draco Malfoy, who believe he is responsible for their sons going missing again. They found out Amos had sent them owls, which Amos denies and says he has no idea where they have gone. They tell Amos the children were last sighted with his niece Delphi, which surprises Amos, since he tells him them he does not have a niece. Physical appearance Amos was described as being "tall"; he had a ruddy face and a "scrubby" brown beard. Personality and traits Amos was extremely proud of his son, Cedric, to the point of boasting about his accomplishments at every given opportunity. He became quite angry and disrespectful when Cedric was not even given a mention in the Daily Prophet story about the Triwizard Tournament, whereas Harry got a whole page to himself, though this was understandable, given that Cedric was meant to be the only Hogwarts champion. Amos was quite genial and friendly when walking through the woods with the Weasleys, Harry, and Hermione Granger. He was rather paternal, but came off as somewhat haughty and rude due to his loud voice and boastfulness of his son's accomplishments. He was also quite emotional, roaring with joy when discussing Cedric winning a Quidditch game and roaring with anger at Winky the house-elf when interrogating her. He sobbed openly when he saw Cedric had died and when he was interviewed about his son's death, but at least didn't blame Harry for it, and contrary, believed Harry's claim of Voldemort's return and thanked him for returning Cedric's body. By the time Amos was an old man, with him stating to be dying, he was still incredibly grief-stricken to even greater levels than before. He lamented deeply about his "beautiful" son and no longer respected or cared for the memorization of Cedric to the whole wizarding world as a man who died bravely, only wanting to see him at least one last time, and showed no hesitation in attempting to meddle with time to bring him back. He displayed a level of impatience but coupled with strong determination to the point after months of relentlessly sending owls to Harry turned out to be useless, he resolved firmly to go round to his house without caring Harry had just arrived home and was about to prepare his children for a new school year, showing he had became somewhat apathetic to the needs of others in his bitterness. Even though he once said he didn't think Harry was responsible for Cedric's death and thanked him for bringing Cedric's body back, he changed his mind by the time he found out about a new time-turner. He thought Harry to be partly responsible since Voldemort wanted to kill him really, not Cedric. Amos would angrily declare Harry to be a stone-cold Ministry man when he would not go back in time. He was also considered a "miserable old sod" by his carers at his home. Magical abilities and skills * Magizoology: As a member of the Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures, Amos Diggory had a high level of knowledge regarding magical creatures. He knew how to classify them and the various laws regulating the ownership of such creatures, such as Ban on Experimental Breeding. * Charms: Amos could produce a non-corporeal Patronus Charm, a mark of superior magical ability and talent given the immense difficulty of performing the charm, meaning he was highly proficient in charm-work and a very skilful and accomplished wizard. He could also successfully cast other charms, such as the Eradication Spell, which he used to eradicate the Dark Mark in the sky after it was conjured after the 1994 Quidditch World Cup, along with both Stunning Spell, and its Counter-charm the Reviving Spell. He could also perform the Reverse Spell, which he used to reveal that the last spell cast with Harry Potter's wand during the Reappearance of the Dark Mark. Relationships Wife Amos and his wife were obviously a happily married couple, but she could get displeased with his often arrogant and boastful behaviour. Cedric Diggory Cedric Diggory was Amos's son. He was extremely proud of Cedric and his accomplishments, often boasting about them, making Cedric embarrassed, and was pleased by him being chosen to be in the Triwizard Tournament. Amos was devastated by his son's death and in 2020, asked Harry Potter to go back in time and bring him back, but then had to accept that Cedric was gone. Weasley family Arthur Weasley knew Amos from the Ministry of Magic. They were quite friendly, but could be at odds, especially during Winky's interrogation. Amos's relationship with the other Weasleys is unknown, but almost had a public confrontation with Molly Weasley about Harry being in the Tournamemt. Harry Potter Harry Potter's relationship with Amos was rather mixed. Amos was sometimes rude to Harry, mostly when boasting about how Cedric beat him at Quidditch. Before the Third Task, Amos was not pleased about Cedric not being mentioned and Harry getting a whole page to himself. Despite this, Amos thanked Harry for bringing Cedric's body and in 2020 Amos asked Harry to bring him back through time travel. Bartemius Crouch Senior Amos's relationship with Barty Crouch Snr happened to be a rather strict one. When Amos thought Crouch's house-elf Winky had conjured the Dark Mark, Crouch was offended by this and reprimanded Amos, especially since Crouch had proved and demonstrated throughout his long career that he detested and despised the Dark Arts and those who practise them. Ludo Bagman Amos's relationship with Ludo Bagman is mostly unknown, since they were only seen together after the conjuring of the Dark Mark. It is possible that their relationship was positive. Etymology "Amos" is one of the twelve minor prophets of the Old Testament; it means "carried" in Hebrew.Amos on Behind the Name Behind the scenes *He is portrayed by Jeff Rawle in the fourth film.Jeff Rawle at the Internet Movie Database *Rawle also provided the voice for a wizard in both video game instalments of the seventh book. *In the fourth film, Amos is depicted as being quieter and more amicable than his book counterpart is shown to be. *In the film he is also clean-shaven and wears oval-shaped glasses, as opposed to his book counterpart. *In Cursed Child he is portrayed by Barry McCarthy. *According to Badeea Ali's art quiz in , Amos Diggory was a famous painter, although whether it refers him or another individual with the same name is unknown as there are no other sources connecting Amos to painting. Appearances * * * * * Notes and references de:Amos Diggory fi:Amos Diggory fr:Amos Diggory it:Amos Diggory ru:Амос Диггори pl:Amos Diggory no:Anton Djervell Category:1994 Quidditch World Cup attendees Diggory, Amos Diggory, Amos Amos Diggory, Amos Category:Married individuals Category:Only children Category:St Oswald's residents Diggory, Amos